legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Core Hunter vs. Clutch Powers vs. Dr. Inferno vs. Frakjaw
Amset-Ra: Hello, BrickTube. Today I'm gonna give you the fighter matchups for- Sam Sinister: I'm baaaaack! Dr. Inferno: So am IIIIIIIII! Amset-Ra: Dude. You were back like last battle. Frenzy: EXTREME RANDOMNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amset-Ra: You don't fight till next week. Scram! Frenzy: CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He smashes into the fourth wall. Pharaoh Hotep: Alas, it didn't collapse, because he said nothing concerning its destruction, such as: How come Frenzy has Battle Droid arms? He's going to call LEGO and ask for a new torso extender. CRASH! Amset-Ra: You're early too, Dad. *sigh* Might as well being out the other two... He snaps his fingers, and Coelophysis flies by in the Alien Queen's mothership. Coelophysis: Roar! Alien Queen: THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PRONOUNCE MY NAME, YOU MORTAL THIEF. WITH THESE NEW HYPERDRIVE BOOTS, I CAN RUN FASTER THAN YOU CAN FLY THAT THING. I HOPE YOU KNOW HOW TO FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amset-Ra: Shh! Frenzy's attracted to multiple exclamation marks! Frenzy: EXCLAMATORY AWESOMENESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He plows into the camera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amset-Ra: Then again, you can see the matchups on Previous Battles. The fourth wall falls on the camera. Wyldstyle: Welcome to Round 2 of Season 3, here at Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amset-Ra: Why is everyone sounding like Frenzy today? Wyldstyle: Go ask him. But not now, of course. He's filming his 292nd episode of Cooking with a Crazy Crook. Amset-Ra: My favorite cooking show... Wyldstyle: Anyway, let's get to business! Lord Business: NO. Wyldstyle: In the Red Corner, the fearsome Thief of Hero Cores, as well as the only Hero Factory character to set foot here, Core Hunter! Core Hunter: Hey, wanna box of Hero Cores? They're fresh from Assembly Tower's stock. If ya ain't got da money, then I ain't got no time to waste on youse! Amset-Ra: That. Was. Horrible. Core Hunter: What more do ya expect from the most clever crook in the galaxy? Wyldstyle: In the Green Corner, the beloved hero and adventurer, Clutch Powers! Clutch: This ought to be a piece of cake. Core Hunter: Wishful thinking, kid. Wyldstyle: In the Yellow Corner, our very own scientist and broke mastermind, TOA HORDIKA AKA DOC FERNIE AKA DR. INFEARNO AKA DR. INFERNO! Dr. Inferno: You just made me into the second becoming of Sam Sinister. Wyldstyle: And in the Blue Corner, it's gunpowder on legs! Frakjaw: Okay, boys, I came prepared this time. My head is not going into your guns. So I brought this sweet baby with me! TA-DAAAA! Frakjaw: Behold! My Skull Motorbike! Chopov: That's my Skull Motorbike, plagiarist. Frakjaw: Who cares, we're both Skulkin. Whiplash: YOU TWO! STOP FIGHTING AND FIGHT! Chopov: I'm not fighting. He is. Whiplash: Oh, okay... Wyldstyle: And now, here's our predictor, *gulp* Ogel... Ogel: You know, I think I'm going to stall this time. I could say I'm voting for Core Hunter, but that would make Clutch mad, so I'll go with him, but unfortunately, with the gunpowder in the Blue Corner, things could get rough, but Dr. Inferno could modify him so that he won't explode, but Clutch will get creative, but have his bricks taken from him by Core Hunter, who will trade them for Hero Cores- Amset-Ra: Core Hunter it is. Corona! BZZZZZZNNN! Sizzle Ogel: ... Amset-Ra: ARGH! You're wearing your winter armor! It's much thicker that your summer one. But you're gonna roast in it if you don't take it off. Ogel: It's a lose-lose situation. Amset-Ra: You betcha! Wyldstyle: Tee-Vee, you may begin. The Priest of the Tee-Vee appears on Tee-Vee's screen. Priest of the Tee-Vee: O aspiring, beneficial, cuddly?, desirable, endeavorous, friendly, gracious, humble, iPod-discounting, joyful, karma-free?, lovable, milkshake-loving, nice, overeager, patient, queen-sized, royal, sanitary, titanous?, unanimously nominated, very awesome, wonderful, xenodochial, yea-saying, and zealous Tee-Vee, I hereby beseech you to commence this battle. Tee-Vee: Battle:start. The Priest scowls at Wyldstyle before Tee-Vee's screen turns off. Core Hunter: Clutch, wanna buy some of my Hero Cores. Clutch: Seriously? I can't wear one. Grab! Clutch: Ah! Core Hunter: If only these here Cores were a bit minisculer, then I'd make you eat 'em! VROOM! VROOOOOM! Core Hunter: Knock it off, Frakjaw! Frakjaw: I'm revving my engine! Don't all Harley-Plateson owners do that? Core Hunter: No. Dr. Inferno: You guys... I've got a ridiculously oversized laser from my Volcano Base... AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!!!!!! Core Hunter shrugs. Clutch: Oh look! You've got an itch on your back! Core Hunter: ARGH! He drops Clutch and begins scratching. Ant-Man: Zorry, didn't know you guyz were fighting... He hops out of Core Hunter's armor and flees. Dr. Inferno: I'M-A FIRING MAH LAZOR! BWAAAHHHHH! FZAAAAAKK! Frakjaw: My front wheel! Core Hunter: So what? It's just a bike. Frakjaw: With a giant 3,000-pound skull. WHAM! Core Hunter: YEEARGH- I mean, sorry, doesn't hurt, I'm just a robot. (Ow...) Wyldstyle: Impressive! Frakjaw has dropped the Skull Motorbike's skull onto Core Hunter's foot! Must be painful. Or not... Dr. Inferno: It wouldn't hurt you, Frakkie... Not as much as my laser will! Frakjaw: I'm done with this bike. Take it back, Chopov. Chopov: Nah, that thing's yours now. Wrayth gave me one of his Chain Cycles. (For 2 bucks!) Clutch: RECONSTRUCT! Dr. Inferno: Wha- KCILCKCILCKCILCKCILCKCILC CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK Dr. Inferno: You rebuilt my laser into a- Clutch: Yup. It's a Homing Spider Droid now. Spyclops: SPIDERS! An anvil crushes him. Flying Mummy: Sorry! Clutch: Homing Spider Droid! I choose you! Dr. Inferno: Cut it out, Clutch. This isn't Pokemon and you know it. Random Announcer: Dr. Inferno used Anti-Pokemon Stuff! It isn't very effective... ZARK! Wyldstyle: Thanks for giving me back my announcing spot, Random Announcer. Frakjaw: Who is she talking to? Core Hunter: YOUR SOUL. Frakjaw: Nice try. I don't even have a- Grab! Core Hunter: Reconsider, man! Toss! Frakjaw: Wheeee- Crash! Dr. Inferno: Oooh! Cannon fodder! He rips Frakjaw's head off and-'' We now cut to a commercial because this scene might be a WEEEEE bit too gruesome for some of our viewers. Maybe. Anyway, this random commercial is about Chen's Noodles, which is going out of business because everyone's going to Skylor's across the street. So, they're having a 100%-off sale on all their food, plus 100% tax. Awesome, right? Let's get back to the battle, and hope that Core Hunter's name hasn't changed to Soul Hunter. '''Soul Hunter:' I saw that, Commercial Guy! Change! Core Hunter: Just kidding. Dr. Inferno: Since there's too much focus on Core Hunter, we'll focus on ME for the rest of the battle. During the break, I threw Frakkie's head at Clutch, knocking him into the ropes. Clutch is down but not out. Frakjaw, on the other hand, is stumbling aimlessly around, and- CRUNCH. Core Hunter: Did I just step on a LEGO? Dr. Inferno: That's not funny. Wyldstyle: Core Hunter has stepped on Frakjaw's body! Tee-Vee: Frakjaw:Eliminated. Clutch: Urgh... Dr. Inferno: Hey, Clutch. We may be enemies, but can I use you to beat Core Hunter? Clutch: How? Dr. Inferno: Well, I'd tell you, but there's a lot of fineprint involved, so... ZARK! Core Hunter: Gah! Rogue Homing Spider Droid! Run for your lives! Clutch: It's not my fault I don't have a leash for him. Core Hunter: Wait a minute... ZARK ZARK ZARK ZARK ZARK! KA-BOOOOOOO_ Error. File "kaboom.exe" not found. There might have been a glitch or something. I really don't care. Dr. Inferno: Construct! Clutch: Construct! CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK Dr. Inferno: No way! Clutch: Great minds think alike! Wyldstyle: They both built Clone Turbo Tanks! KRRRR-'' '''Grand Pharaoh Amuntakken:' This is Reginald Cassius Amuntakken of Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid. Do you realize how big one Clone Turbo Tank is?! Two of them would together take up most of the entire building! Me: But they're Microfighters. Grand Pharaoh Amuntakken: Oh. Back to the battle! KRRRR-'' '''Dr. Inferno:' Fire missiles! Fwoosh fwoosh kaboom! Clutch: Nooooo- Ding! Clutch: Hey, pizza's here! Dr. Inferno: But the fight was just getting good! Tee-Vee: Clutch Powers:Eliminated. Wyldstyle: It appears Dr. Inferno blasted Clutch out of the arena using his vehicle's missiles! Now I'm craving pizza... Amset-Ra: *munch* Not 'til the fight's over, and none for the losers. *munch* Core Hunter: Hey, man, you want some Hero Cores? Dr. Inferno: Well, I've demanded for myself odd things such as gold, money, a crystal, treasure, and even a dinosaur statue, so... why not. Plus the green text is attractive. Core Hunter: Did you see that, audience? He fell right for my- CRUNCH! Dr. Inferno: I'm not that gullible, Core Hunter. Nice try. I bet you didn't know I had an inflatable giant robot in my pocket. TOAST! GRILL! FLAMBE! Tee-Vee: Winner:Dr. Inferno. Wyldstyle: Well, that's a wrap. I kinda wanted to see Core Hunter or maybe Frakjaw win, but we don't care about them anymore; the spotlight's on Dr. Inferno tonight! Come back next week for Coelophysis vs. Alien Queen vs. Frenzy vs. Pharaoh Hotep! Random ARFP Viewer: Who knew that Grand Pharaoh Amuntakken had English and Roman heritage in him? See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Core Hunter vs. Clutch Powers vs. Dr. Inferno vs. Frakjaw? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 3 Category:Round 2 Battles